


Look how far we've come

by Lania



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lania/pseuds/Lania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D and Murdoc enjoying a sunny day at Plastic Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look how far we've come

The sun was shining bright and the smell of plastic sat heavy in the air. It was a wonderful day and 2D was enjoying it out on the beach (in safe distance to the sea, in case that awful whale showed up), stretched out on the sand, eyes closed.

Murdoc approached him, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. With a grunt he sat down next to 2D and squinted down at the man. 2D kept had his eyes firmly shut and refused to acknowledge Murdoc's presence.

“Are you _still_ mad at me?”, Murdoc asked after a while and 2D bristled with anger, though still not opening his eyes.

“You _gassed_ me.”

“I've done worse”, Murdoc said and rolled his eyes.

“Doesn't make it any better.”

Murdoc sighed. He looked around for something to fix his eyes on and settled on starring at 2D's feet.

“Sorry.”

2D shot upright so fast he got dizzy and had to lie down again.

“Wow”, he said and blinked a few times. He looked up at Murdoc and started grinning, showing off his missing front teeth. “I might be able to forgive you.”

“Might?”, Murdoc asked and scowled at 2D who was still grinning like a maniac.

“Yeah, might”, 2D said and rolled on his side and pressed his forehead against Murdoc's hip. After a moment of hesitation, Murdoc awkwardly patted his head in return. A part of him seemed to be very tempted by the idea to just punch 2D, but Murdoc had enough of the sulking and the whole “not-talking-to-you” business. It was kind of defeating the whole purpose of getting him here in the first place.

They were both silent for a while. The sound of the sea as well as the warm sunlight made them feel sleepy. When Murdoc looked down at 2D again, he wasn't even sure if he was awake anymore.

“Look how far we've come”, Murdoc mumbled. “Our own little island in the middle of nowhere.”

“ 's quite nice here”, 2D said, his voice slightly muffled by Murdoc's shirt. “A bit lonely, though.”

“Not that lonely. We got each other”, Murdoc said. “And the whale of course.”

2D shivered and groaned, pushing himself away from Murdoc

“Ugh, you're the _worst_ ”, 2D said and Murdoc just laughed.

“I know”, he said. “But you like me anyway.”

“The worst”, 2D repeated, but moved back to his previous position at Murdoc's side and closed his eyes. Murdoc smiled to himself and thought, yes, he could live like this.

 

 


End file.
